the Key to the Allspark
by Qana Luella
Summary: *First Fanfic* After the trip to Cybertron and the memories of Optimus Prime is restored, Team Prime hopes for everything to be back to normal, but when Megatron attacks Arcee and Jack, claiming Jack to be special and wanting him for himself, it would seem that more happened on Cybertron than anyone knew and that things can never go back to what it used to. *M just in case*
1. Chapter 1: And so it Begins

chapter 1:and so it Begins:

Outside of Jasper, Nevada rode a motorcycle. To the everyday people this motorcycle would appear to be just like any other motorcycle out there, but eyes can be deceiving. The person who rode on this motorcycle added to the everyday image. A boy in his teens, and although you couldn't see his black hair and blue eyes for the helmet, he looked pretty much like the average teen boy, just riding his motorcycle along the lonely rode. Nothing about this picture could be noted as anything out of the ordinary.

The boy, around the 16 years, looked down at the bike and started talking: "Arcee, haven't the decepticons been a bit too quiet lately? I would have figured they would have made another move by now…" Arcee adjusted her side mirrors a little so she could take a look at the boy. He seem to not really look anywhere but to a far beyond out of reach. He had been exceptionally thoughtful recently. "You should be happy that they have been this quiet. Though it is probably the calm before the storm, as you humans say…" The boy let out a small sigh, but continued to look thoughtful. "Jack, is something troubling you? You seem… well worried" Jack shook his head slightly. "It's nothing, Arcee. We better get back to base."

Arcee still kept an eye on Jack. She couldn't help but to think how much he had matured since she met him outside his work. Back then he had really just been the average teen and had thought of Arcee as nothing but a sweet ride, he wished he could've owned. But that quickly changed when the two of them were attacked by decepticons, and Arcee had had no choice but to reveal to him about the world of decepticons, autobots and the war they were battling. Everything just escalated from there, when they had ran into Rafael, the 12 year-old boy with a knack for technology and hacking, and had to have help from Bumblebee, the yellow with black striped Camaro of a scout for the autobots. Miko, around the 15 years, with the black hair with pink stripe and a love for weird and rock music, had later spotted Jack and Arcee talk to each other. Since the three of them have joined, they had been through a lot with the autobots, both good and bad.

Miko had joined partnership with the big green wrecker Bulckhead and together with the occasion drop in of Wheeljack, another wrecker, the three of them were a very rowdy bunch, who loved adventures and been through quite a bit of them. Wheeljack had seen the potential the girl hold, and had made her an honorary member of the wreckers.

Rafael was the only human who understood Bumblebees talking, since his voicebox didn't work. They were both young and played a lot of video games together. Though Bumblebee had always taken his guardian duty serious when in heated situations, the incident where Rafael almost died from dark energon had lefts its mark on the scout. It had also disturbed the autobots medic, Ratchet, more than he would like to admit. Arcee had seen the bot soften up to the children, though he tried to hide it, by stating things he disliked about humans. But Rafael had a huge part in chancing the bot perspective on that manner. Rafael had at several occasions proved his worth by helping fix various things around the base like the computers or the ground bridge, and had hacked their way in to victory against the decepticons at least a dozen of times.

Then there was Jack, which Arcee were the guardian to. Originally he didn't even want to be in the fight, but had changed his mind. He had since then proved himself time and time again that though he may not be an autobot, he certainly had the heart for it. He had blown up Aracnids, Arcees nemesis, spaceship, when he had to face her alone. He had faced her again along with the despicable M.E.C.H. when they had kidnapped his mother, June. Luckely in both cases Arcee had been there to pick up the pieces and help him save the day. He had been face to face with Megatron, and spared his life, in the spirit that Optimus would have done the same. And the recent events were perhaps the most remarkable. He had been to Cybertron with the Key of Vector Sigma, to restore Optimus Primes memories. Yes, Arcee had to admit that the boy was special for a human being, and perhaps instead of just saying he was an autobot material, Arcee had to agree with Ratchet: He was the material of a Prime. Perhaps Optimus also saw this potential, since he had given the Key of Vector Sigma to Jacks care and protection. Even though Optimus was stoic and tried to keep his emotions in check, Arcee had seen him from time to time with his optics staring at Jack, filled with something… pride, compassion perhaps?

"Arcee!" Arcee snapped back to reality and noticed they were nearing the base now. She had no idea how long Jack had tried to get her attention. "Looks like I'm not the only thoughtful around today." Arcee sighed and tried to sound cheerful: "Just thinking about how much we've been through and how far you've come since the time you practically backed out of the wanting to know us. " "You mean how far we've both come, Arcee". True, without Jacks interference Arcee would still try to be distant to the others. She would still let guilt slowly consume her for the loss of her former partners: Tailgate and Cliffjumber. And she would still want to seek revenge, to kill Aracnid and Starscream for killing them. But the boy had helped heal her Spark somewhat. Though it still hurt to think about Tailgate and Cliffjumber, she had the chance of killing Aracnid, but didn't. She was now put away within the base in stasis.

"Arcee, look out!" For the second time Arcee was jolted out of her line of thoughts, but this time there was an urgent and stressed tone in Jacks voice. Arcee managed to wheel off the road, just as blasters hit where she and Jack had been driving. Decepticons! "Arcee, we're too close to base, we cannot afford them knowing the location." "I know!" She growled a little. "Well Jack looks like you got your wish, decepticons are no longer quiet, happy?"

Meanwhile back at the base the alarm went off. Ratchet started checking their computers as Rafael and Bumblebee stopped their game. Bulkhead turned off Miko's music, much to the girl's displease. Optimus walked in. "Ratchet, is it the decepticons?" Ratchet let out a small "Scrap" and looked to Optimus. "They are very close to base! But that is not all. They are chasing Jack and Arcee!" "Ratchet, lock in to the coordinates and open a ground bridge." Ratchet looked wide-eyed at Optimus. "It's too close to base; they might intercept the readings of where the ground bridge originated from. " Optimus looked at the team, that wasn't on patrol and could see their determination in wanting to come to their friends' aid. "Ratchet, it is a risk we must take". Ratchet mumbled and sighed before opening the ground bridge: "I will contact Smokescreen and Wheeljack also". "Very well, old friend. Autobots – roll out!".

Meanwhile with Arcee and Jack: "They are gaining at us!" Arcee checked with her side mirrors. "Scrap! Jack, I'm gonna find a place, where you can hide, then- ". Another blast which hit Arcee and the both tumbled across the ground. Jack could feel a crack in his knee and a sharp pain travelling up through his leg. He clutched his leg just above his knee and looked up to try and see Arcee. She struggled to get up. Jack spotted energon leaking from her left side. Just as they gained eye contact with each other, another blast came towards Arcee. She managed barely to dodge it, and transformed her blasters to shoot back. "Jack, get to cover!" Apparently she hadn't spotted he couldn't use his right leg. Jack spotted some minor rock formation not too far from him, and he started dragging himself towards it. Suddenly Arcee seethed and whispered: "Megatron too?!". Jack ought to have kept dragging, but had to turn around, just as he saw Megtron transform and land in front of Arcee. He looked at Arcee for a brief moment, and then he turned his eyes to Jack and smiled evily. Arcee and Jack couldn't agree more: "Scrap!".

Megatron started walking towards Jack, but Arcee got in between, her blades on her arm out. "I have no time for you, femme. I want the boy!" He shot at Arcee which dodged and tried to hit him. Megatron threw her out of the way. "Jack and I have unfinished business…" Jack tried to drag himself further away, knowing that it was impossible to get away. With Megatron only a couple of Cybertronian feet away, and Arcee struggling to stand, Jack thought it might be the end. Just then behind him, Jack heard and felt the familiar swirling and energy of a ground bridge. Jack turned his head, and saw Optimus and the others come out from it, transforming and standing between him and Megatron. "Megatron, leave the boy alone." "Prime, I was wondering how long it would take you to get here."

Optimus eyed Arcee clutching her left side, as she fought to stand. Behind him Bumblebee gave a few worried chirps and beeps about Jacks leg. "I thought you would come and protect your _special_ fleshling, Prime, and I must say that I am starting to get, why you want to keep him close to you." Optimus frowned a bit, and took a quick glance at Jack who was still clutching his leg, but looked confused up at Optimus then at Megatron. He clenched his teeth while talking, and you could clearly hear the leg was paining him: "I don't know what you are talking about!" Megatron smirked, and Optimus tensed when the Decepticon leader took a step closer. "Megatron, I will not allow you to hurt the human". Arcee had finally managed to move to the others, Bulkhead holding her up while she was pointing her blasters at Megatron.

Jack tried to get up to, hissing as pain surged through his leg, but managed to stand with the help of Bumblebee, who was chirping nervously for Jack. The key of Vector Sigma, that Jack wore around his neck felt warm to the skin, and Jack looked down and saw a small glow through the shirt. Why was it acting up now? Optimus saw the glow too out of the corner of his optics, and he frowned even deeper. Megatron seemed to have expected something like this to happen, because his devious smile just got wider. Jack could almost feel the same warm buzzing experience as when the key of Vector Sigma uploaded back at cybertron. Then Arcee gasped holding her side and looked down. She was starting to heal! It was nothing more of a whisper, but it caught everyone's attention: "Optimus, I.. what is going on?" Megatron started to laugh and Optimus' optics narrowed. "Like I said Prime, hand over the _special_ Fleshling – along with the key of Vector Sigma".

Optimus radioed in for a ground bridge instead: "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge now!". Megatron scowled and attacked Optimus. Arcee helped firing at him asshe was nearly fully healed and Bulkhead followed up. Bumblebee tried as gently as possible to scoop up Jack, though the pained gasp didn't go unnoticed, and as the ground bridge opened Bumblebee started running through it. They heard Megatron screaming something back there, but Bumblebee was far more keen on getting Jack out of there.

Megatron screamed as he saw the boy disappear through the ground bridge: "No! He is Mine!". Optimus hit him in the shoulder with his sword, while Bulkhead and Arcee went through the portal. "I will not allow you to take Jack!" Megatron noticed the undertone of worry and anger the Prime let slip, now that his team wasn't there anymore. "So the boy _is_ special to you. Mark my words Prime, I will soon have that boy in my grasp along with the Key and his powers, and that will be your downfall!". With that Megatron transformed and flew off. Optimus starred after him, before going through the portal too. Powers? Was Jack the one who made the key glow and heal Arcee?


	2. Chapter 2: Ponders and Aftermath

**I have tried to listen to some of the reviews about the lay out, so now it should be easier to read, and thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. Enjoy - hopefully.**

Chapter 2: Ponders and Aftermath

When Bumblebee came through the ground bridge with Jack in his hand, pain written all over the boy's face, Ratchet immediately went for the med bay, closely followed by the scout. Miko and Rafael exchanged worried looks, while the others walked came through the bridge. The only one still missing was Optimus.

"Arcee, even though you feel fine, maybe you should get a check-up too? We don't know what happened or precisely what it did to you." Bulkhead insisted to try and help the femme autobot.

"But I am telling you, I'm fine. Worry about Jack instead" Arcee glared at Bulkhead before turning her head, looking towards the med bay with her optics.

Bumblebee came out of the med bay at the same time Optimus walked through the ground bridge, his Optics showing his deep in thought. The kids came running over to their guardians.

"Bulk, what happened?" Miko bit her lover lip.

"Bee, is Jack going to be okay?" Rafael reached for Bee, so he could be lifted by the autobot. Optimus looked at the concerned group, and eyed Arcee.

"Arcee, when Ratchet is done with Jack, I want you to get a scan just in case. Maybe we can figure out what happened." Arcee sighed then nodded replying with a small "Yes sir".

Ratchet came out from the med bay. All eyes and Optics turned to him. "Optimus, we better call in the boy's mother. Jack has a slightly higher temperature than normal, but it would appear that he has a broken knee, and it looks rather complicated. June would know more about the procedure that must be done to fix it."

"Very well, Ratchet, but I want you to scan Arcee. Even though she appears fine, she was badly wounded during the fight, but by some interesting development the Key of Vector Sigma did something that made her heal."

"What, I have never heard that the Key should be able to do such a thing! That's preposterous!" Ratchets optics had widened. Whether it was in disbelief or frustration, the kids wasn't sure about.

"Nevertheless it is so, old friend. We need to find out why and how."

Ratchet eyed Optimus then Arcee, letting a sigh slip before waving Arcee with him towards the med bay. Meanwhile Bulkhead and Bumblebee had filled the kids in on what happened after they arrived. Miko talked about how "sweet!" it was that they Key could do that. "Maybe it can heal you all in the field, while you are fighting. That would be totally awesome!"

Rafael looked thoughtful: "But Optimus and Ratchet just said that it never did that before, and Megatron seemed to believe it had something to do with Jack. Maybe it has just something to do with Jack being human. This is after all the first time the Key has a human keeper. But if it isn't the reason, it would appear that Jack is different… Maybe something happened to him at Cybertron? I mean, know that I think about it, the Key didn't do any healing before Cybertron either and back then it was already in Jacks possession."

Optimus listened to Rafaels reasoning and found him to agree. It must have something to do with Jack and what happened at Cybertron. Whatever it was that happened. At that moment June Darby, Jack's Mother came driving in. She jumped out of the car and slammed door a little quicker and harder, than she usually did. "Where is he?" and the autobots only had to point to the med bay and she was of. Miko and Rafael shuddered a little over the nurse furiousness that emitted from her and suddenly felt even sorrier for Jack and Arcee, than they already did. They had thought of visiting them in the med bay, but with June there, the kids decided it was better to stay out of the way and went to sit down in the couch at the human area. Optimus called Fowler to tell what had happened.

Meanwhile in the med bay, Ratchet was scanning Arcee, when June came in. She glared at Arcee for a short while, and then went to her son's side. Jack looked paler than usual, probably because of the pain and had e few sweat drops on his forehead. The fever was also due to the pain and exhaustion from what he'd been through. Ratchet told June that he had given Jack something for the pain and then let her look at the scans of Jacks leg. Jack trying to forget about the pain in his leg looked to Ratchet and Arcee. He couldn't stop looking at Arcee's side where the wound had been.

"Ratchet, is she going to be fine?"

"She is clear. Nothing comes up on her scans and her vitals are normal. Whatever happened didn't seem to leave any side effects. But Arcee, I still want you to rest for the rest of the day. Go and recharge too, you are running low on energon."

Arcee looked a little irritated and disappointed but for once she didn't argue with Ratchet's decision. She must be really low on energon. She walked up to Jack: "What about you partner? Are you going to be alright?"

Jack smiled a bit weakly, but nodded, even though his mother was still studying the scans. "Don't worry Arcee, humans break their limbs all the time. Though it probably will take a while to heal, it's going to be fine."

June talked to Ratchet who nodded and transformed to his vehicle mode. June walked up to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, I'm afraid it is a slightly complicated fracture. We are gonna have to take you to the hospital for an operation."

Jack sighed and let out a small "oh man", but nodded in agreement. Arcee's optics clearly showed the concern for her partner, and he put his hand in her servo. "Don't worry Arcee, it will be a while before I'm allowed to ride again, but I _will_ be fine".

Arcee smiled and walked out of the med bay to inform the others. Ratchet let out a gurney, and June struggled to get Jack on it. Jack winched in pain, grapping hold of his leg again, as he moved from the berth to the gurney. June couldn't help but to feel sad at the sight of her son's pain, but knew he was brave holding back whatever screams that might lie ready in his throat. More sweat showed on his face, but finally they got him situated on the gurney. Ratchet slowly and carefully rolled the gurney back inside, and June stepped in. Just as she was going to close the doors, the rest of the autobots along with Miko and Rafael came in. The kids said goodbye to Jack while Optimus looked at June.

"ms. Darby, I apologize for the harm that has come to Jack. Once again I failed to protect him." Arcee bowed her head and apologized to: "I'm his guardian, the blame is on me."

June's eyes softened and shook her head. "It's none of your faults. The blame is on Megatron and the decepticons."

Optimus nodded in graditude, though I still looked slightly guilty. He tried to hide the best he could, but June saw it. She knew his burden as a leader gave him the feeling of having to protect them all, and if one got hurt whether it is human or bot, Optimus would always blame himself.

"Ms. Darby, Ratchet, be careful. Even though we will ground bridge close to the hospital, you never know when the decepticons strike again, and it is clear that they are after Jack."

June looked sad and concerned again, biting her lover lip and nodded. "At some point I would like to know why."

The thoughtful look on Optimus was back: "So would I, Ms. Darby".

With that, she closed the doors on Ratchet, Optimus activated the ground bridge, and the ambulance with the two humans inside left trough it to get to the hospital. Optimus turned to the screen, and started to search the database for any knowledge of the Key of Vector Sigma being able to heal Cybertronians. This was indeed a mystery.


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital Visit

_**I do apologize if there is misspelling during the chapters that I haven't spotted - maybe I should come clean; I am a dyslecsic so spelling actually ain't my forte. But anyways I hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 3: Hospital visit.

Jack awoke at the hospital. He felt nausea but tried to push it in the back of his mind. His right knee throbbed with a dull pain. He guessed he was getting medicine for it, since it wasn't as bad as he thought it would feel like. Jack had no idea what the time was, but looking out the window to his left, he could see it was dark outside. In a chair to his eight, his mother sat sleeping her head nodding a little. Jack smiled. It was only a broken knee, and yet she was still going to sleep next to him as if he had almost died. Oh well the circumstance for the broken knee was, admitted, quite dangerous, but still…

Jack tried to sit up a bit and felt a new wave of nausea hit him. He couldn't help to let out a small uncomfortable moan, which of course woke up his mother.

"Jack? Jack, you're awake! How do you feel, honey?" She leaned forward and put a hand on his forehead, probably checking for a fever and then stroke his hair a bit, smiling tiredly.

Jack mumbled trough the nausea, while lying down again: "nausea. How long was I out?"

"The rest of the day and most of the evening. It's almost midnight. The medicine is probably what's making you feel ill. But rather that, than the pain…"

Jack tried to swallow and noticed how dry he felt. He grimaced and looked pleadingly to his mother, who had already guessed his uncomfortable situation and was pouring a glass of water. Jack took it and gulped it all down, making him feel better.

"Mom, shouldn't you be home resting before work tomorrow?"

She smiled and stroked his hair again. "I got tomorrow off thanks to you. I wanted to be here when you woke up. But don't worry, once you go back to sleep I'll head home."

Jack could feel he was tired, but he didn't want to sleep again just yet. He looked out the window again, watching the stars for a moment. His mother followed his gaze and a nice silence filled the room.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

Jack turned his head to look at her, and she genuinely looked confused. Jack sighed. Of course his mother didn't blame him for what happened.

"I'm sorry about today. It wasn't Arcees fault… It was me and-"

June hold up a hand to silence him. She gently shook her head. Of course her son would blame himself for the whole incident. In a way he was so like Optimus in that perspective that she couldn't help but smile. Her son was reminding her of the Autobot leader. He was going to become a great man, in fact he was already a great boy.

"Jack honey, I do not blame you or any of the autobots for this incident. The one at fault here is the decepticons and Megatron."

Jack let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. He thought that maybe she was going to blame it all on Arcee, especially after that look she gave her back at base. Guess they must have talked things through before they left for the hospital. Jack had been in so much pain after the move from the berth to the gurney, that he hadn't been able to hear much of their conversation. He could only hear his pulse pounding in his ears and feel the pain pound in his leg. Thinking of Arcee…

"Mom, about Arcee…"

"She is outside the hospital. No one could keep her away so she insisted to take first watch to make sure you were alright, and that you wouldn't be attacked again."

Jack couldn't help but notice the worried look his mother got. Especially since she was so worried that she bit her lower lip. This whole ordeal was far from over, since Megatron really wanted his hands on Jack. And Jack couldn't still fathom why? Jack tried to change the subject a little.

"So how long until I can ride Arcee again?"

"Really Jack, is that all you can think about?" But nevertheless it brought the smile back to Junes face "You have to stay here for about two weeks before they let you home. During that time they will teach you how to use a wheelchair and crutches. Hopefully by the time you get to go home, the wheelchair will be for when you get tired of walking with the crutches. But at least 16-20 weeks before you can completely lose the crutches."

"Aw man, this is going to take forever. Have you told Arcee?"

"I have, but she will come here shortly in her holoform. I promised her, that I would send her up as I was leaving."

June pour another glass of water, which she sat at the table next to Jacks bed. Then she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. She strokes his hair one more time before heading to the door.

"I better get down there now and tell her, she has been worried sick about you. Honestly sometimes I have to question which one of us is more motherly towards you. Goodnight Jack, I will visit again tomorrow."

"'Night mom."

Jack leaned over for the glass and took a mouthful of it. The cold water felt good and it kept the nausea away.

When Arcees holoform Sadie walked in, she saw Jack looking out at the night sky with tired eyes, but still looked thoughtful. He was probably, like Optimus, overthinking the whole situation. Arcee couldn't help but stare at the boy. No, he wasn't really a boy at that moment. I looked older, wiser and more tired than she had ever seen him before. Jack looked down at something in his hands. It was the key of Vector Sigma. Yep, Jack was definitely thinking about today. He looked up and spotted Arcee. A smile found its way in that tired face of his, and Arcee couldn't help but smile back to him. She walked up to the bed and sat in the same chair June had been sitting in.

"Hey partner"  
"Hi to you too, partner"

After their usual greeting, Jack stroke the key and looked out the window again. "What happened today, Arcee?"

Arcee winced a little. Jack was way to straight forward tonight… to thoughtful. Normally Arcee liked how Jack was so like Optimus, but tonight when she didn't have an answer, she would have preferred some random talk before he went back to sleep. She tried to get him to do just that.

"I hear it will be a while before you can go for a ride again, but the faster you go to sleep the faster you will heal".

"Arcee, I mean it. Something clearly happened today. The key has never done that before."

Arcee sighed; clearly he wasn't going to let this one go. When Arcee made no notice of wanting to answer Jack continued his line of thought.

"Megatron seem to think it has something to do with me… And maybe… Maybe he's right." Arcees optics widened a little and she stared at her partner. Did he know something? Jack still looked out the window, not wanting to face Arcee, while he talked.

"It felt warm to my skin when it started to glow. Not that that is something knew. It felt warm in my hand, when it uploaded Optimus' memories too. But I felt…it felt like… I felt this warm _buzzing_ from inside myself, when it did whatever it did. I felt that too when I was on Cybertron and it uploaded. I thought back then, that maybe it was the machine's doing. Like when you are at a concert, and you can feel the base all the way to your spine. But now I'm not so sure. Unless it is the key that makes that _buzzing_."

"Jack, the rest of us felt nothing. Maybe it's because we don't work the same way as you humans, so we don't have this… spine feeling, but I don't know Jack. You probably have to tell Optimus sometime."

Jack looked worried, confused and maybe even slightly scared of the fact that it could be because of _him_ and not just the key acting on its own accord. He finally looked up at Arcee again, and Arcee knew he still had a question burning in him that he needed to get off his chest before going to sleep.

"Arcee, how did it feel when… you know…?"

Arcee leaned back in the chair, closing the eyes on her holoform, while thinking back to the sensation again.

"It felt warm. Not in an uncomfortable way, but like a gently caring warm. Like when I was a sparkling and my –what you would call a mother- hold me close, when I was scared. It probably felt like when your mother gives you a hug and stroke your hair, telling you it is going to be okay. It felt like… like the time I got injured out at the spacebridge and Bumblebee carried me back to base. When you hold my hand and your eyes told me I was going to be okay… It felt like that."

Jack eyes had widened at Arcees talk, his mouth a little agape and a slight blush on his face could be noticed. Arcee looked at him amused. It was not often you could catch Jack Darby by surprise. Arcee was about to say something, probably a snide comment about his look, but they both noticed that they were no longer alone. They quickly turned their gaze to the window and saw a cybertronian bird-like creature. It's eyes glow red and there was no doubt that this was a decepticon. Arcees holoform let out a "scrap" before disappearing. Outside Jack heard the transforming noise, which indicated Arcee had left her vehicle mode. The bird-like creature got ready to fly into the room, straight towards Jack. Jack couldn't really move, but considered if the bird came this way, he would take his chance and roll out of the bed, damned be the broken knee.

Just as the bird lifted itself from the windowsill, Arcees servo could be seen from behind the bird, grapping trying to get a grip on it while hissing: "Laserbeak!". Laserbeak shrieked and maneuvered around Arcees servo and out into the night. Arcee turned on her lasers, but Jack stopped her:

"Arcee, stop! It's going to be difficult enough to explain if you show at any of the security cameras, but how would Fowler explain the sound and light from your blasters?! Turn back to vehicle mode now!".

Arcee stared at Jack in disbelief over his sudden authority, but also how much it could have easily come from Optimus himself. She also hated the fact that they had to let Laserbeak leave. He was probably already half way back to Soundwave, its master.

"Jack, I-"

"It's okay Arcee, just turn back." Arcee did as she was commanded, and before she turned her holoform on again in Jacks room, she called base. She didn't think many of the other was up, but if she knew Optimus and Ratchet, one of the two were bound to be at the computer and scanners.

"Arcee to base, do you read?"

"Arcee, what news of Jack?" The calm voice of Optimus echoed through her com link. Arcee thought that the stoic leader was probably anything but calm when it came to Jack, and the urgency in her own voice was certainly not helping. She took a moment to calm down before talking again:

"Long story short, 16-20 weeks until he is fully healed. But that is not why I call, Optimus. Laserbeak was just here, trying to fetch Jack I think."

There was a moment of silence before he answered:

"Was Jack harmed?"

"No, but Laserbeak got away. Jack wouldn't risk exposure over Laserbeaks flight, so I didn't shoot, but whatever information it may have gotten, it is most likely already in the hands of Soundwave."

Another pause.

"Jack was right, Arcee. Good thing you listened to him. Anything else to report?"

"Well it's about Jack and the key to Vector Sigma."

This pause was not as long though all the more strained. Arcee could hear that Optimus struggled to keep his emotions under control, when he talked again:

"Tell me, what you know".


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings and Revealing

**_I am sorry that this chapter might be a bit short, but it wouldn't be right to drag this one on. Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 4: Feelings and Revealing

Optimus stared at the scanners and at the computer. Arcee had just hung up after reporting of the events that took place at the hospital. Optimus was pondering over the news. First of all was the news of Laserbeak. When Soundwave or one of his minions was involved it was rarely a good thing. The thought that he almost got Jack wasn't boding well with the autobot leader. Especially since it would seem that the young man wasn't going to operate at full capacity for the next 16-20 weeks. Humans sure were slow to heal. And just the thought at how vulnerable Jack would be over that amount of time had Optimus worried more than he could afford to show. Megatron was at least right in one thing. Optimus had a soft spot for Jack. Sure he had a soft spot for all the human kids, but more so with Jack. Jack reminded Optimus so much of himself both before and after he became a Prime. He was like the perfect combination of both, though of course he was still young and sometimes would make mistakes. But that was rare, and he was more calculated and careful than the other two children were. Optimus couldn't help but to feel that if Jack had been a cybertronian, he would very much be like the son he had pictured he would have. Indeed even if he was human, Optimus thought of the boy as his own to some extent.

Optimus closed his optics for a while and let out a small saddened and frustrated sigh. Curse the fact that Megatron might have seen how deep Optimus felt for the boy. It would only make Megatron that much more interested in getting his servos on the boy. It didn't help in the matter that Megatron also wanted revenge on the boy, since he had manage to restore Optimus' memories. And now with these new matters about Jack maybe being _special_ and the keeper of the key of Vector Sigma, Jack was bound to be Megatrons new number one thing to get his servos onto.

That was also worrying the autobot leader. The report Arcee had just given him about Jack and the key of Vector Sigma gave more clues to the fact that Megatron might be right about the boy being special. Honestly no one had known that, and therefore it wasn't the reason why Optimus had made him the keeper of the key. It was because he saw Jack as his potential son he had given him that responsibility. A responsibility that Optimus now regretted he had given the boy.

Optimus opened his optics and looked nowhere in particular. Maybe he was reading too much into Arcees report. The fact that the glowing of the key made Jack feel the way he did could be because he could feel the key doing its "magic". But as much as Optimus wished he could lie to himself like that, he had a grim feeling that it wasn't so simple. The fact that the key didn't even behave like that until after Cybertron had Optimus even more concerned. Something must have happened while Jack was uploading the information to the key. But what?

Since Optimus thought to be alone he couldn't help but sigh once again before tiredly hiding his face behind his servos. There was simply too much to worry about at this given time, and he most certainly didn't like that most of it was evolving around Jack. As Optimus walked down the hallway towards his own room, hoping to get some recharging done, Ratchet watched him with warily optics from his dark corner, having listened in to Arcees report and Optimus reaction to this whole ordeal. He couldn't help but to feel pity for his leader.

Ratchet walked over to the monitors after Optimus left. Ratchet usually displayed less than interested in the kids. Though after the incident with Rafael he guess everybody knew he wasn't entirely displeased with them. Ratchet felt the most connected with the 12-year-old boy, but that didn't mean that he didn't care about Jack. Ratchet was the first of the autobots to express that Jack was indeed very similar to Optimus. But Ratchet knew that Optimus had seen this in Jack for quite a while and he suspected that Optimus was much attached to Jack, even if he thought he wasn't allowed to show it. Ratchet looked at Optimus' search patterns on the screen. Optimus was very agitated about this business, and his every thought circled about Jack. That much was clear to the medic. But with this mystery evolving around the boy Ratchet also felt agitated. He hated when there was a thing or situations that he couldn't solve and this mystery that was Jack was now one of them.

At the hospital Arcees holoform looked at the sleeping Jack. He still looked to be slightly in pain, but the medicine definitely helped him. Still Arcee couldn't help but notice that even though he was sleeping he still had a slight frown to his face. Even sleep would not let the boy's thoughts rest. Arcee thought back to their conversation earlier. She liked the expression she got from Jack by being so honest about the way the healing made her feel. She liked Jack. She liked him as a partner, a friend… perhaps even as something… more? But Arcee wouldn't tell Jack that. She would never tell anyone that. They were too different, and the decepticons or the M.E.C.H. or Primus knew how many others there could be out there, would be after them, and use this to get to Arcee. No one could ever know. The holoform Sadie leaned forward a little and couldn't help but to stroke the boy's hair, smiling as she did so. She had seen this gestures be done by Jacks mother and was intrigued at humans constant need to be physical in showing their emotions. Arcee herself had never thought much of it, but as her affection for Jack grew, she found herself wondering how his hair would feel like. How touching his cheek would feel like. How… no, she wouldn't go there. There could be nothing between them.

Arcee thought his hair was very soft to touch. It felt much softer than she ever could imagine. She couldn't' stop herself from leaning in and take a quick sniff at it too. Even though he had been sweating and tossed around in the dessert. Even though he had been operated on and was pumped with medicine, it still smelled nice. Arcee could best describe the scent of the hair as one of their evenings, watching the sun go down and the humidity was starting to set around them for the night. It was their scent. Arcee smile widened at the thought of that; their smell. She heard an engine roar outside and took a peek. It was her replacement on the guard duty: Bulkhead. Arcee sighed and was about to shot of her holoform, when she leaned over Jack and kissed his forehead. Jack stirred a little from the touch, but Arcee noticed the frown disappeared. At least she could get him to relax. Arcee shot her holoform off and went to give Bulkhead an opdate of the situation.

Outside a couple of rooftops over a couple of red optics could be spotted through the night. If anyone knew they were to look for them. Laserbeak had kept an eye on the boy's room and had recorded the interaction between the femme and the boy. He also had the audio recording of their conversation earlier. It was time he returned to his master Soundwave, so he could report this to his master. Megatron was bound to be pleased over this discovery. Laserbeak sat off towards the decepticon warship Nemesis.

Later at the Nemesis warship Soundwave had just played both the audio recording and the little video about Arcees interaction with Jack. Megatron smirked. Not only had Jack confirmed his theories about his connection in Megatrons newest discovery, but also had the femme bot given him means to get Jack to come to him freely, hopefully without the other autobots interfering.

"Well done Soundwave. Airachnid and Dreadwing I have a job for you two. Don't mess this one up."

"Yes my lord Megatron" both said and bowed.

"It is crucial that I get this boy. He is very _special_ indeed."

"Excuse me, my lord Megatron, but might we ask; why is he so special?" Airachnid asked.

"If my discoveries are correct, and I believe they are, after I saw what happened to Prime's femme bot, this boy is essential to find the Allspark that went missing during the war on cybertron. That is all I will tell you for now."

"The Allspark, the one that gives life to all cybertronians? The one that was the life of cybertron itself? _That_ Allspark?"

Megatron smirked even wider. That was all the answer Dreadwing and Airachnid needed. Megatron looked out on the sky, standing with his servos behind his back.

"If we can get the Allspark first we can restore Cybertron, and I will rule both Cybertron and Earth. So get the boy. You can get him through Arcee. Soundwave, show them what Laserbeak discovered."

As all three of them left the bridge Megatron kept smiling. This was a perfect way to harm both Prime and Arcee, not to mention, when he was done using the boy, he could get his own revenge on the boy.

"Let's see how you deal with this, Prime".


	5. Chapter 5: Comming Home

**I'm sorry for the late update -I'm currently working on a paper that's due on thursday about the Psalms in the Old Testament. Takes a lot of the inspirational creativity out of me. But don't worry I haven't forsaken the story, and I fully intend to keep writing it.  
Well heres the NeXT chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Coming Home

Jack woke early in the morning, just as the sun decided to peek in through the window. He blinked a few times and studied the room. Arcee's holoform was nowhere to be found. Instead there was a young looking man with blond hair and slightly curly sleeping in the chair next to him. He was slim but a tad bit restless. Even as he was sleeping he twitched once in a while as if he couldn't wait to go do something. Jack smiled. He hadn't seen the holoform so often, but he knew it was Smokescreen.

Jack tried to sit up a bit, and winched a bit from the pain. With the prospect of a long healing process in front of him he took a heavy sigh. He was already annoyed with it. He looked out the window as the sun slowly rose. He thought about the Key of Vector Sigma and took it out from his shirt and carefully caressed it.

"What a bunch of trouble you can give me, huh?"

It the sound of Jacks slightly groggy morning voice, the holoform next to him stirred and opened his eyes. They were bright blue. It took him only a second to realize that it was Jack who was talking.

"Hey buddy, how do you feel?"

"Leg is a bit painful, but other than that fine."

"Bummer you have to stay here though. Been a while since we had some fun together." Smokescreen noticed that Jack was caressing the key, but didn't know if he should talk to Jack about it. Arcee and Bulkhead had both reported that Jack hold it on a regular basis. Like he couldn't stop himself from hold it and caress it all the time. It was like he was possessed or something. Smokecreen couldn't help but being slightly concerned and scared of the whole ordeal. He didn't know if the circumstances led Jack to do it, or the circumstances started because Jack did it. Either way there was no longer no denying it. Everything was tied together.

Smokescreen received an incoming call on his comlink. It was Bumblebee. He had just dropped of Rafael and Miko at the school and was heading over there to relieve Smokescreen of his guard duty. He sighed at the same time as Jack, and both couldn't help the little smile that crept on their faces. They knew both were troubled but most of all bored with being stuck in the hospital. Smokescreen gave Jack a small nudge on his shoulder and shut off his holoform.

Two weeks later, and Jack slowly walked with crutches out of the hospital, his mother following suit with the wheelchair in case he needed it. She couldn't stop being both glad and worried at the same time. On one hand, she was glad that Jack finally was getting home, but on the other, she couldn't help but worrying if it was too soon. He walked slowly and June could see that he struggled. It still hurt some and he wasn't all that use to the crutches yet. The cast seemed bigger and more eyecatching as he came out into the sun. But he wouldn't sit in the wheelchair. She had argued with him, but he had refused her time and time again. Jack didn't wan't to look week, and June knew it. It didn't sit well with her son that he was going to be out of commission for as long as he had. And it bothered him that the decepticons managed to hurt him, and that they probably wasn't done trying to get to him. June didn't like that either, and she was grateful for the fact that Team Prime had agreed to keep watch over Jack 24/7.

At the Autobot base, Arcee paced back and forth, while Optimus, Ratchet and Wheeljack watched the monitors. Bumblebee was the one to pick up Jack and June from the hospital. The rest of the team, that wasn't on patrol or waiting for the kids at school, watched Jack on the monitors as he left the hospital. Everyone wanted to make sure that he got home alright. Arcee saw how he struggled to get to Bumblebee but wasn't going to listen to Junes antics about sitting in the wheelchair. Arcee was frustrated that she couldn't be the one to bring him home. The whole thought that it would be about 18 weeks yet for him to even ride with her was more than aggravating.

Everyone was silent, since Jack didn't know they would be watching from base. June knew and it made her slightly nervous, but she was glad for the extra protection.

"Hey 'Bee, thanks for giving us a ride" Jack huffed, when he came close enough. Bumblebee let out a couple of exciting chirps and Jack smiled, gently patting the hood before his mother came up. Bumblebee watched in silence as she tried to help her teenage son into the car, which proved to be quite difficult, since he couldn't bend his knee. Bumblebee could hear a low grumble in the background of the comlink, which was most likely from Arcee, who couldn't stand to see her partner struggle like that. Finally, after Bumblebee had pulled the seat as far back, as it possibly could go, Jack was inside, although a bit paler and with a grimace to his face. June sat at the driver's seat, pretending to drive, as Bumblebee led the way from the hospital towards their home. Although it was only for one night, June was more than pleased. Tomorrow they would stay at the autobot base, since it was much safer for Jack.

The drive so far was in silence. June eyed her son, who seemed lost in thought. He looked out the window without really looking. She knew the autobots at base could see it too. She knew her son, and he was much more silence than he usually was. When Jack thought his mom wasn't looking he rubbed his head a little a frown showing. June however did notice and was alarmed. Either he was thinking too much or else he was having a headache. Jack never got headache.

Jack wanted to rub his forehead again, but didn't. He knew his mom would notice if he kept rubbing it. But he kept having this weird feeling, almost like a buzzing noise inside his head. It had started while he was still admitted to the hospital, but back then it was only when he was holding the Key of Vector Sigma in his hands. Then it had slowly increased so that he also heard it at night. Most of the time he could ignore it, but by now it was constant. It wasn't very loud, but still annoying. It was almost like having a small beeping sound in the ear after a concert. Not loud, but there. It was the same with the stupid buzzing. At first he had thought that it was emitting from the Key, since it had felt similar to when it healed Arcee. But now he was certain that it came as much from inside him as it did the key. He didn't want to tell his mother, since she was already scared or freaked from the whole ordeal. He would see if he could talk it over with Optimus tomorrow at the base. He tried to ignore the buzzing for now, but subconsciously he rubbed his forehead again.

"Honey, are you okay?" Scrap, she noticed.

"Eh, yeah, sure mom, just a slight headache…"

"Jack, you never get headache. Last time you had a headache you were ten, and you had it because you hit your head falling of your bike." Why did his mom have his entire medical record memorized by heart?

"Maybe it's the medicine that's messing with my head?" Jack rubbed his neck nervously, as June knew he did, when he wasn't telling everything. Something was wrong.

"Bumblebee, please ask Optimus if it's okay we come tonight instead? I want Ratchet to have a look at Jack."

"What, mom, no! I'm fine really. I just need a good night sleep in my own bed. Please mom. It's no big deal."

June sighed, but knew he wouldn't give it a rest.

"Fine Jack, but if it gets any worse before tomorrow, I am taking you to base, even if I have to drag you there myself!"

Bumblebee pulled up in the garage and June helped Jack out of the car. It went easier than getting him in the car. Bumblebee watched as they went inside the house and waited until June had closed and locked the door before chirping to the other autobots at the other end of the comlink.

At the other end everyone was standing with frowns on their faces. Clearly there was more wrong with Jack than just a broken leg.

"Ratchet, when they come in tomorrow, regardless of Jacks insistence on his wellbeing, I want you to examine him."

"Yes Optimus, I am concerned as well. Do you think the key did something to him?"

"I do not know, but I know that I now regret ever giving him the key."

Optimus walked down the corridors away from the others. They were all so worried and seeing their leader worried was not going to help him. Oh, how Optimus regretted the decision to make Jack the guardian of the key.

Ratchet looked at Arcee and Wheeljack. They were concerned for their leader and the boy.

"Optimus may think he made a mistake, but without the key in Jack's possession, Optimus wouldn't even be with us. I cannot agree with him that it was a mistake."

Arcee blinked and looked sad and tired, but gave a small nod: "I hate what is happening to Jack, but I agree with you Ratchet. Beside; Jack and Optimus are more alike than either would care to admit. Jack would never blame Optimus for his decision and he wouldn't have it any other way. He _is_ the guardian of the key now, no matter what."

"Your right, Arcee. Now both of you: go recharge. Wheeljack, you are to relieve Bumblebee in a couple of hours, and Arcee you need a good recharge. You haven't had one in a while, and you need to look fresh for tomorrow, when Jack and June arrive."

Both nodded and when to their rooms. Ratchet went back to search for more knowledge of the key. He hated the unknown too much.


	6. Chapter 6: The Message

**Apparently I felt exctremly inspired as I wrote chapter 5 and chapter 6 just flew right out of my hands... or my head. Well I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Message

Jack woke startled in the middle of the night. He couldn't quite remember where he was, but the dark outlines of his room calmed him dawn a little. He sat up and holds his head between his hands. He noted that he was breathing heavily and he was shaking a bit. What was it that he had dreamed? A Voice? A Heartbeat pounding away in the background of the voice, but had kept getting louder and louder, until it had scared him awake? The buzzing was getting stronger and was almost turning into a screeching noise, like a drill at the dentist or maybe sounding more like nails on a chalkboard. Either way it was becoming increasingly unpleasant.

Jack leaned over to the nightstand and took a couple of pills for the pain in the leg. He inwardly hoped that it would also take some of the noise from the head, so he could go back to sleep. Jack felt warm to the chest and took out the key of Vector Sigma from under his shirt. It was glowing and felt almost like it was pulsating.

"Was it you, who woke me? Was it your heartbeat that I heard?" Jack whispered, while caressing the key. He didn't want to wake his mom and worry her even more. And he didn't want to wake all the autobot at base, because his mother would insist that they went to base ASAP, if she knew.

As if to respond to Jack's question the Key pulsated once more, but then it went silent. Jack sighed. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now anyway. The dream lingered like a spider web in his head and the buzzing and screeching noise was bugging him too much. Jack reached for the crutches and hope he would be able to do some stealth mode to the garage. He watched the clock; 3:47 a.m. It would be Wheeljack on guard duty then. Jack hesitated. He didn't know the wrecker as well as some of the others, and he wasn't quite sure what he could talk with him about. It seemed silly to walk to the garage with no intention of talking. But Jack couldn't stay in bed or even his room. He needed some sort of distraction from both the dream and the noise.

Jack managed to sneak all the way through the house without alarming his mother, but he struggled to get the door open to the garage. By the time he got it open and limped through, he knew that Wheeljack was full awake and alert. Wheeljack eyed him, when he came out.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, kid?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously and slumped down in the chair in the corner of the garage. "Just woke up and couldn't sleep no more."

Wheeljack had talked with Optimus before joining in the whole guard Jack thing. The Prime had warned him that the kid had a habit of rubbing his neck like that, when he wasn't telling everything or lying.

"Look kid, even though you're not a wrecker, and we don't usually talk a lot, you can tell me what's going on. That whole rubbing neck thing of yours is a major give away, and I aren't buying it."

Jack dropped the smile and he moved his hand to rub his nose. A human thing, which Optimus and Ratchet both had picked up, when they were either overthinking things or frustrated. Apparently Jack did the same. He looked at Wheeljack, and the autobot could see that he as conflicting with himself on whether or not to tell him.

"Something's bugging me…" Jack rubbed his temples, a frown forming on his face. Wheeljack's optics narrowed.

"Look kid, this whole situation is bugging the hell out of all of us, but you need your sl-"

"No, Wheeljack. Something is literally bugging me. In. My. Head."

Wheeljack contemplated on what the kid was saying. His optics widened for a short moment, but he didn't want to frighten the kid.

"It's like this buzzing. It started out while I was at the hospital. First it was only when I hold the key, so I thought it was that, that made the buzzing. But then the buzzing increased and it would wake me at night. Now it's constant and so freaking loud it is almost turning into a screeching noise. And I know it's not the key. Well at least not only the key. It's in my head. And then the dream I just had…"

"wow wow kid, back up. Buzzing and screeching in your head. And you've had it for like what, two weeks now? Maybe we should tell your mom or Ratchet…"

"Wheeljack, are you kidding me? My mom would freak, seriously."

Wheeljack eyed Jack: "Excactly; seriously. This is serious. I don't know a lot about humans, but buzzing and screeching in your head can't be normal."

Jack sighed: "That's not all. In the dream I just had, I thought someone was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't really make much of it, since this pounding like a heartbeat was overruling the sound of the voice. And when I woke the key of Vector Sigma was glowing and pulsating."

Wheeljack let out an annoyed growl and transformed into his vehicle mode. Then he honked the horn three times – loud.

"Seriously Wheeljack, you'll wake up mom!"

"That's the idea. We are taking you to Optimus and Ratchet NOW."

June came out in the garage wearing a bathrobe over her pajamas. She looked tired, slightly annoyed but also worried. She saw Jack slumped in the chair looking tired and scared and Wheeljack was in his vehicle mode.

"Wheeljack, what's going on? Decepticons? Or is something wrong with Jack?"

"You bet something is wrong with Jack. Get in Ms Darby, we're going to see Optimus and Ratchet right away."

Suddenly all the sleep was gone from Junes eyes and she quickly strode to Jack, giving him a stern look, while helping him getting in the car. Meanwhile Wheeljack contacted base.

"Optimus, sir, did you hear what the kid said? I'm bringing them in immediately."

"Affirmative Wheeljack, Hurry. Ratchet is preparing the med bay."

After getting Jack in, June almost sprinted to the other side and threw herself in the driver's seat. She didn't seem to care that they were both in their nightclothes. She looked angry and upset at the same time.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?!"

When Jack didn't say anything and only looked at his own feet, June looked to Wheeljack's dashboard. Silence only lasted a couple of seconds. The wrecker would never openly admit it, but he was very afraid of Ms. Darby when she was in _that_ mood. His radio turned on and Jack and Wheeljack's entire conversation sounded through the car's speakers. Now Jack looked at the radio in disbelief and anger. Was nothing sacred anymore? Couldn't he trust his conversations stayed with only one bot?

He was about to protest, when the screeching became too loud. A sharp pain shot up from behind his eyes and temples, and he couldn't hold back the agonizing moan of discomfort that escaped his lips. The radio silenced and June looked at Jack, biting her lower lip in utterly concern. Wheeljack sped up, and as soon as they were out of the city, June let go of the wheel and turned to attend her son. She held a hand to his forehead, while the other checked his pulse.

"Wheeljack, is Optimus and Ratchet listening in?"

Out of the radio came the deep voice of Optimus: "Indeed we are, Ms. Darby. What is Jack status?"

"He is in a lot of pain. He is quickly developing a fever and his pulse rate is quicker than normal. I don't know what's wrong with him… Is Ratchet ready with the med bay?"

"He is, Ms. Darby."

Jack tried to listen to their conversation, but all he could hear was the screeching and all he could concentrate on was the pain increase. Almost as if someone decided to plug something in his brain a hot, sharp, white pain shot up, and Jack could do nothing but scream. His eyes rolled to back in his head, and he collapsed in Junes arms.

"Jack, Jack, JACK!" June tried to shake him awake. Wheeljack also tried to call Jack, but he could hear nothing.

Jack was lost in a place full of pure white, and it hurt his eyes to look. He could hear the pulsating of a heartbeat again, just like in his dream, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was his own. He hears the voice again, but it is in bits and pieces. Jack feels like he has to concentrate on it though. It seems like it must be an important message:

"… Trion… Jack Darby, your…. You _are_ the key! Find… all lost..the Allspark"

Jack tries to walk towards the sound of the voice, but notice he's just floating in the pure whiteness. He doesn't even know where the voice really comes from. He tries to call out to the voice, but no sound escapes his mouth. The Pulsating gets stronger and stronger, and it hurts his ears, his head and his chest. He wants to scream, but still no sound can be heard leaving him. Why won't he wake up already?

June desperately tries to wake Jack up. But he stays unconscious. She puts a hand to his chest and feels something warm underneath. She spots glowing and knows her son keeps the key of Vector Sigma around his neck. Jack starts to writhe in pain while the key glows more and more and June can almost feel it pulsate through Jack's shirt. She looks in panic at the radio, as Wheeljack informs her, their almost at base. In the meantime Wheeljack has relayed everything through the comlink. June tried to hold back the sobs threatening to leave her, but she couldn't keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. What was going on with her son?

Suddenly Jack opens his mouth in a silent scream and his eyes opens. June gasps as she sees their glowing completely white. Jacks entire body arched in a spasm before slumping back into Junes embrace. Still eyes white and wide open a whisper suddenly escape his mouth before he close his eyes again. Every autobot listen to the word goes tense and Wheeljack speeds up even more, if that was even possible. Jack utters the word one more time, and this time June hears it too:

"The Allspark."

June looks to the radio hoping to hear someone say something. When she is only hit by silence, she hoarsely asks: "what's the Allspark?"


	7. Chapter 7: Surrogate father and son

**And another chapter is ready - but now I probably have to focus on my paper Again; enjoy though - and I do apologize for misspelling and accidently grammar faults. I try to fix it, but it really ain't my forte. :)**

Chapter 7: Surrogate father and Surrogate son

Wheeljack came into base quickly and opened his doors. June jumped out and was going to rush to the other side to get her son. But Wheeljack transformed the second she was out, and he was gently holding the buy in his servos looking at Optimus and Ratchet. Ratchet carefully took the boy into his own servos and rushed to the med bay. June wanted to go with him, but she was afraid to go there. She was scared she would be in the way, afraid of what was going on with Jack and afraid that Ratchet wouldn't be able to fix it.

When she was sure that all but Optimus was out of the room, June broke down and openly cried. She had wanted to do that ever since she had put Jack inside Wheeljack's vehicle mode. Optimus bend down and put a finger on her shoulder to let her know he was there and to comfort the fragile woman. He offered her his servo and she climbed on, still sniffling through the handkerchief she held up. She tried to compose herself and she thought of the word Jack had uttered only moments before.

"Optimus, what is this Allspark that Jack mention."

Optimus looked at her: "Simply put, it is the Spark that gives all cybertronians life. It holds the essence of our creator's life and soul."

"Your creator?"

"Yes, our creator Primus. In some ways like the one you refer to as God. When a cybertronian is brought to life, its spark was created and originated from the Allspark. We also believe when we die that we are to be reunited with it. The Allspark was like the heartbeat of Cybertron and without it Cybertron has withered and died. Also we can no longer gain create new cybertronians without the Allspark. But all this is a simple way of explaining things, and it is so much more. When we die and reunite with the Allspark og emotions, memories and experiences merges with that of the Allspark, and so the Allspark gains the knowledge of every Cybertronian ever lived. We call this 'Wisdom of Ages'. But this is still a very simple explanation."

"But where is the Allspark?"

"No one knows where the Allspark is. During the war on Cybertron, it was decided that it was too dangerous to let it stay on Cybertron. If it fell in enemy hands the war would most likely be lost, and we feared what the decepticons would do with it. We sent it off into space, hoping it would find a good hiding place. But when Cybertron died and we had to evacuate, we lost the means to track the Allspark down. It was to be forever lost in space."

"But why is Jack talking about it?" June couldn't stop her voice from quivering a little and the tears threatened to find their way down her cheeks again. Why did it always have to be Jack, her only son?

"I believe it has something to do with the latest developments. Maybe it has something to do with the Key of Vector Sigma or maybe something happened to Jack while he was on Cybertron. Something that even he does not know."

Arcee came in the room. She had waited in the med bay for when they brought in Jack. She left when Ratchet had become increasingly annoyed with her hovering presence and had threatened to dissemble her, if she didn't leave. June looked up at the femme bot and nodded once in an understanding nod. They were both scared for Jacks wellbeing. Optimus turned to Arcee.

"How is Jack?"

"When I left Ratchet was still treating him. His fever had risen to a dangerously high number and so he has given him something that should bring it down. Also he has given the boy something for the pain, since his elevated pulse and nervous system is extremely aggravated by pain. He hadn't woken up yet, when I left, and Ratchet is still scanning and taking test of him. Wheeljack is by his side recording, if Jack should say anything else that might have to do with the… the Allspark."

Arcee almost had to stutter the last part out and she wasn't quite sure if shehad heard it right over the comlink, when she had hear the Allspark being mentioned. She looked intense at Optimus.

"Optimus, do you think that there's a chance to find the Allspark? Do you think Jack knows?"

"I do not know Arcee, but I know this is going to be a hard trial for all of us, especially Jack, whatever this is."

Jack didn't know how long he had been stuck in the white limbo, but when it got dark he felt a mixture of relief and worry. Relieved; that he was no longer blinded by the white and that he could no longer hear that annoyingly loud pulsating. Worried; that he might be in serious trouble and maybe he was dying. But when he no longer had the feeling of just floating around, he felt something cold and hard under him. He was lying down. The next thing he felt was pain. The Pain in his knee was dull, but the pain in his head, neck and spine was far worse. What had happened to him?

Jack tried to open his eyes and found it a struggle. When he finally managed a small crack, the pain intensified because of the light in the room. Apparently one of the bots was in the room, and he understood the problem the light provided. I few seconds later Jack heard the sound of the light being turned off. He slowly opened his eyes once more, and though there was still pain, it was not as bad as before.

Jack noticed the screeching and buzzing in his head was quieter than it had been lately. It was back to being a dull annoyance, like the buzzing on a television. Jack looked around and found he was in the med bay. He vaguely remembered Wheeljack and his mom taking him to the autobot base, but halfway there all he remembered was pain before being stuck in white limbo.

"Jack? How are you feeling?"

Jack nearly jumped in surprise, he had completely forgotten about the bot that had been kind enough to turn off the lights. Jack looked at Optimus Prime and was bewildered, honored and slightly embarrassed that it was the autobot leader, whom was playing the bedside nurse for the moment.

"My mom…?"

"She is sleeping at the couch in the main room. She is exhausted and greatly concerned for your wellbeing, but other than that she is fine. Now how are you feeling?"

"How long was I out?"

Optimus noticed how the boy averted his gaze and kept avoiding his question. He couldn't hold back the disapproving frown as he watched the boy.

"Almost 48 hours. Jack, you are not answering my question."

Jack sighed and stopped fidgeting the blanket he had developed the sudden interest in moments before, when he wouldn't look Optimus in the optics.

"The buzzing and screeching has quieted down, but still there. My knee is only a dull pain… The rest is what it is."

Clearly Optimus wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he could tell that at the moment, Jack didn't want to elaborate.

"Jack, tell me what happened after you lost consciousness, please. This could be very important."

Jack looked up. Optimus had masked his great concern for the boy by going into his Prime mode. And as Prime and leader he had to know, if Jack contained knowledge of the Allspark. Jack sensing the urgency in Prime's voice struggled but told him about the pure whiteness, the pulsating and the voice. Optimus gathered that the pulsating was connected to the key glowing and pulsating. But he was more interestedin the voice.

"What did he tell you, Jack?"

"I couldn't hear it well, so it's only bits and pieces…"

"Please Jack, tell me everything, anyway."

"It started by sounded something like Trion. Then it talked about…ehm… me being the key. It mentioned me by name. Something about finding something or something is lost or going to be lost, I don't know… The only thing that came out loud and clear was that word: the Allspark. I am sorry this isn't helping much."

But Optimus didn't answer. He was thinking it through, and Jack could see that more than one of the things he said, had the leader worried. Jack didn't like it. He was scared enough as it was, especially about him being a key of sorts. But being able to see the distress on the Prime's face was even scarier. He never looked that worried before.

"Trion? Maybe it was the voice of Alpha Trion…?" Though he formed it as a question, it wasn't meant for Jack to actually answer it. Optimus was thinking out loud, talking to himself.

"Who is Alpha Trion, Optimus? I mean, I know that Smokescreen knew him, and that he had something to do with the Omega Lock…"

"Alpha Trion worked at the Iacon Hall of Records and I saw him as a mentor." It was clear that Optimus definitely didn't like to talk about this one. "But if you are supposed to be a key, I guess it would make sense that Alpha Trion would have something to do with it, although I do not know how. "

"But Optimus, how can I be a key? I'm a human being. I guard a key, but I am not one."

"I do not know and I do not understand all aspects of this yet. I am sorry that I do not have the answers, Jack".

Optimus observed Jack, as he leaned forward a bit and rubbed his temples. It was becoming an ugly habit and Optimus knew it was because of the noise in the boy's head was getting louder.

"Jack?"

Jack sighed and leaned back winching because of the pain in his neck and spine. Optimus looked intensely at the boy. He suddenly looked older and more tired. He didn't like it. Optimus clenched his servos once before standing up and turning his back to the boy. He couldn't show Jack how much this upset him.

"I will find Ratchet for you, so he can give you something for the pain."

"Thanks, Optimus"

Since Optimus stood with his back to Jack, he didn't need to hide the grimace that sneaked upon his face. Jacks voice was slightly hoarse. It trembled, whether it was fear or pain, Optimus wasn't sure about. He sounded tired and fragile. Optimus didn't like it at all.

As soon as Ratchet was back in the med bay, Optimus couldn't stop himself from hitting his servo into the concrete wall.

"You care so much for him."

Optimus blinked and turned around. June sat up on the couch, watching him. He had woken her up with his remodeling of the wall. There was no hiding now. Optimus walked over.

"I do not like what is happening to Jack, Ms. Darby."

"You feel that it is unjust. You fear for his health and sanity. You fear if this will destroy him, but at the same time you dare not tell him or reprimand him. You wish, you could take this burden of his shoulders."

It felt as if June had seen into his spark.

"That is the feelings of a leader, Ms. Darby"

June shook her head. Then she looked up and smiled to him.

"I am no leader, Optimus, and I feel the same. I promise I will not tell the other autobots, and maybe you can discard those feelings as being part of a leader, but those feelings are feelings of a parent also. If I may be so bold, Optimus, I think you see Jack as your son."

Optimus Optics widened. He had never shared these feelings with anyone, and here stood a woman who saw it all. Was she angered by the fact that he saw Jack as the son he never had? It didn't seem so. She was still smiling.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Optimus. I am proud that someone like you is here to take care of him. I know he sees you as the father figure he never really had."

It was like a weight had been sitting on his spark, like something had clenched it had; and it had just let go. The weight was gone, and Optimus felt like warmth he never knew spread across his systems. He didn't know Jack felt that way, and he was honored.

"I couldn't ask for anyone better to be his surrogate father, Optimus, and I mean that." She smiled a broad smile and hold out her hand. Optimus reached his finger for it and they gave an understanding "handshake".

"Just don't tell Jack that I told you." June winked and Optimus smiled. He could keep quiet for the mother of his surrogate son.


	8. Chapter 8: Signs

**Sorry for the late update, and sorry if there is more misspelling and grammar mistake than usual in this chapter. I have been sick recently, but I still hope you will enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 8: Signs

"I am Alpha Trion. Jackson Darby, your all cybertronians last hope. You _are_ the key! Find the Allspark to the autobots. If you do not or if it falls into the hands of the decepticons, all will be lost. Not just cybertron but earth as well. They are connected. You must save it all, and you can only do that through the Allspark!"

Jack woke suddenly clenching his head between his hands. It hurt so badly! He had to blink a few times to stop the tears from breaking through his defense lines. He didn't want Optimus to him like this. Actually he didn't want anyone to see him like this. The key of Vector Sigma was glowing strongly through his shirt. Even if he didn't want Optimus to see him like this, he still had to tell him about the dream. He had finally heard the entire message.

Jack reached for his crutches and grinded his teeth against the pain from his head, neck and spine. At least the strong pain made him forget about the dull throbbing in his knee. As Jack stood up he felt dizziness and nausea come creeping. He tried to ignore it, but it got stronger the more steps he took away from the berth. Jack thought he was about to either pass out or threw up when he felt someone dug around him in a gentle hug. He first thought it was his mom, but then he spotted the pigtails with a pink highlight. Miko.

"You know, this would totally not happen to you, if you had let me go to Cybertron instead?" She smiled wide and winked.

"Miko?! This is no laughing matter. It's not fun at all!" Jack turned a new shade of green in the process of snapping his head towards her.

"But you know, right now, I'm glad I didn't go. Are you going to be okay, Jack?" The smile disappeared from her face, and her golden eyes shone with worry. Jack stared at her stunned.

"I think I might gonna be sick, but other than that, sure." He smiled weakly.

"Dude, this is so not the moment for fun, you know?"

"Seriously Miko, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Miko managed to get Jack to one of the restrooms the autobots had built in for the humans. Miko stayed outside, but unfortunately she wasn't deaf and could hear Jack getting rid of whatever small amount of fluids he would have in his stomach. Miko fidgeted nervously. She had never seen Jack this ill or hurt before. When she heard Jack for the fifth time "talking" to the toilet, she ran off to get either June or Ratchet.

When June entered the bathroom her son sat next to the toilet leaning against the wall, looking pale and exhausted. His crutches were tossed to the other side of the room.

"Honey?"

"oh, hi mom… You might not want to be in here at the moment…" Jack croaked out.

"Nonsense honey, I'm a nurse after all."

June crouched down next to her son and held a hand to his forehead. I slight fever. And she didn't need to ask, she could clearly see he was in pain.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Mom, it's fine really. I just nee-"

"Where?!" June gave him 'the look', and he knew he had to answer honestly.

"The dull pain in the knee I can live with, but the head, neck and spine is killing me, mom." Jack paled again, and he leaned over the toilet again, his body wanted to get rid of everything he had in his stomach. Except he didn't have anything left.

June suddenly saw a glow on Jacks lower part of his neck. She immediately thought it was the key of Vector Sigma hanging there, so the boy wouldn't throw up on it, but then she saw he had it in his hand instead.

"Jack, what's this?"

"What's what?" Jack heaved through his pathetic spasm. He had no clue as to what June was talking about. He only hoped his mother would give him something for the pain and soon, since he felt it slowly got worse. In addition to the pain Jack was already in, it felt like the key was burning in his left hand. As June lowered the neckline of her son's shirt and saw a strange glowing sign, Jack hissed and dropped the key to the ground grapping his hand. June struggled to take her gaze of the sign on Jacks neck, but when Jack made a croaked, half-scared sound she looked over his shoulder, and saw another sign glowing hot in his palm. Hot as in smoking hot. June gasped, and tried to get Jack off the floor. It was impossible, as June could see her son getting ready for another nausea attack. She took out a syringe and stuck it in his shoulder.

"Ouch, mom! Couldn't you have done that a bit more gently?"

"Sorry honey, but we need to take you to Ratchet, and since you feel like throwing up every few seconds, I just had to give you something for that."

"Mom, I need to speak with Optimus, it's important."

"Well, speaking with Ratchet is important too."

Jack saw the worry in his moms face, and he couldn't really blame her. The pain, sickness and sign in his hand were also freaking him out, but he had to be strong for his mother's sake.

"Fine, but then call Optimus to the med bay too. I HAVE to talk with him."

Once June had helped her son out of the bathroom, Miko was still standing there, fidgeting. June send her after both Ratchet and Optimus, while she got Jack back to the berth he had been resting on moment before. Once he leaned back, June gave him another shot, but with a little more care than the earlier one. It was going to help a little on the pain. June tried her best to stay calm, but inside she was ready to break down crying. What was happening to her son?

Optimus was the first at the scene. He watched the two Darbys and saw Jack was even paler, than last time he had his optics on him. June was trying to stay come, but a quick monitoring, showed her elevated pulse and she was shaking on her hands. Jack saw the autobot leader first, and tried to sit up again. June pushed him back down. Optimus walked over and leaned down towards them.

"Miko came rushing, and told me, you needed to speak with me?"

Jack nodded then gulped nervously, while eyeing his mother. Clearly he was not comfortable talking with her next to him.

"Ms. Darby, could you please meet Ratchet outside and brief him first on whatever reason you need to talk with him for?"

June looked from Optimus to her son, then back again. She understood the hint, and smiled to Optimus, though it was a strained smile. She nodded once and left quietly. Once June was out of sight, Jack slowly and in a low voice told Optimus about the dream. Optimus couldn't help but frown.

"He said I was the key, that I had to save both worlds, and I could only do that through the Allspark. That I was everyone's last hope. What does that even mean?"

"I do not know Jackson, but I do hope and believe all puzzles to the will be revealed soon enough."

At that note Ratchet and June entered, and Ratchet looked worried, while June couldn't stop looking at her own hands.

"About those puzzles, June has informed me of signs appearing on Jacks body." Ratchet walked over and opened Jacks hand. It wasn't glowing now, as when June had described it, but it had taken on metallic silver like substance. Jack gasped a little, but tried not to show too much of the horror, he felt inside. Ratchet asked him to sit up, and he then had June lower the neckline of his shirt again, so the other symbol was shown too. This had also stopped glowing and taken the same metallic silver substance in appearance as well.

"I have one there too? But the other one in my hand was one I got from the key of Vector Sigma." Jack looked at the key, which was resting in his lap. He told the bots how it had burned him in the bathroom. Optimus eyed the key and looked Jack in his eyes. He could see the fear, the boy tried to hide.

"And you don't remember being burned in the neck by the key?"

Jack slowly shook his head. He didn't want another nausea attack, especially not in front of Optimus.

"No. The Key never touched my neck. I have it in the chain around my neck, but it always hangs against my chest, unless of course I'm holding it. I don't know when I should have felt-" Jack stopped midsentence and his eyes widened. Realization had it him.

"Jack, what is it?" Optimus tried to sound calm.

"No, but that was ages ago… It didn't even touch me there. But-" Jack rambled with himself and Optimus tried to get him to focus. Meanwhile Ratchet tried to decipher what the signs was or said.

"Jack, could you please talk, so that it makes sense to us?"

"It happened back at cybertron. While I was waiting for the download and tried to protect the key from scraplets. I suddenly felt some sharp pain in my neck, almost like a burn. I reached to see if something had penetrated my suit, but found nothing. I felt the burn go through my entire body, but I just dismissed it. I thought it was the adrenaline or something. I heard the buzzing for the first time after that, and I thought it was the key of Vector Sigma doing it. Suddenly the glow became extremely strong and I took it as a sign that the download was almost complete. The heat in my body got stronger but before I had time to question it any further I was attacked by the insecticon. After the whole incident I just took the key, and the heat and buzzing stopped. I never thought of it again… until now."

June gave her son a glare. Obviously she was about to protest or reprimand him. She opened and closed her mouth several times not knowing what to say. The only thing she could muster up was:

"You mean to say, you've had that tattoo like symbol on the back of your neck the entire time? That this started back then? I… - You…- This… oh for Primus sake!"

At this outburst but Jack and Optimus stared at her in mild shock. She had never used cybertronian expression before.

Ratchet turned around from the screen where he had been analyzing the symbols and cleared his vocal processors. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Well from what I can tell the symbols confirms Jacks dream somewhat."

"What do you mean somewhat?" June was fuming with the lack of information regarding the changes to her son's body.

"It seems to be an incomplete message, so I have no doubt that more symbols will appear."

Optimus looked at his old friend, waiting for him to proceed, but June had already a hand in front of her mouth tears threatening to spring forth at any second. Jack noticed this to and tried to make her leave, but she refused. Instead she took Jack's hand and squeezed it tight, then nodding to the medic to proceed.

"Well, so far these to symbols says the same keywords as that of Alpha Trion did in the dream" Ratchet pointed to the symbol in Jack's hand: "This one says 'key'" and then he pointed at Jack's neck "and this one says 'Allspark'. Both are written in ancient cybertronian."

Optimus stood up, and looked at Jack who was eyeing the symbol in his left hand, and in his right was the key of Vector Sigma. Jack looked scared and tired. Optimus was afraid that before this whole ordeal was over, Jack's body or mind might not survive. But this explained why Megatron wanted Jack so badly. Why he had said, that Jack was special. Question was, how did Megatron know? And what were they going to do now?

As Optimus stood deep in thought, June drawing soothing circles on Jack's back, while Jack was still staring at his hand and Ratchet studying the symbols again on the screen, the proximity alarms went off in full blurs. Arcee came storming in.

"Decepticons! And they are close to base!"


End file.
